


I Want To Fall Down At Your Feet

by HiyaGaz



Series: Libby and Gary, The bits they missed. [4]
Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Its just smut, No other way to categorise it, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you want to." Gary pressed, alarmed by his own necessity to have her again. That's what sex with her was. A necessity. He'd had sex before of course, God knows he had. But it had been sleazy one night stands in hotels of Amsterdam or Frankfurt just to let off some stream and fuel a flourishing ego. There had been a different girl every night but each one had been no different to the last and there are only so many times you can force yourself through a bad shag before it comes less of a pleasure and more of a chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Fall Down At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter or pure, unadulterated filthy, rampant morning sex.  
> If you're not into that, then this isn't the chapter for you x

**Late August 2011~**

 

The sun had risen high enough in the sky to form a sharp, yellow rectangle on the foot of Garys bed when he stirred in the morning, grunting lightly and pulling his arm from under his pillow; trying to shake some life into it without actually having to move. Hed slept like a log; and there was one person to thank for that. The cause of his stiff limbs and scratched back, Gary soon realised, was perched on the end of his bed facing away from him and even through the gradually residing- fog of sleep she shone brighter than the sun light that was pouring into the room. But then again, she always had done, and far as Gary was concerned, she would continue to do so forever more.  
She had a natural aura of indispensable sexiness about her and even though all Gary could see from his place in the bed was her back, it was somehow ever so much more than just back. Libby sat with her feet planted on the carpet, the duvet still over her lap, covering her naked legs with her arms stretched behind her head as she gathered endless tendrils of blonde waves up into her hands and screwed them easily into the bobble that she always, _always_ kept on her wrist. The stretch pulled her toned back taught and the cotton white sheet slid away just enough for Gary to see the smooth curve of her hips and dimples at her lower back, just atop the ample buttox upon which she cushioned herself.  
Silently nestling back into the pillows, Gary slung one arm behind his head and enjoyed the show for a little while longer wondering how he managed to snare a woman who happened to be all of his teenage wet dreams rolled into one.  
"Its a tenner to spectate." Libby spoke without turning around and Garys lips twitched slowly up into a lazy curve.  
"Just a tenner?" Gary grunted, dragging the hand that was slung across his chest towards Libby's back, finger tips ghosting the curve of her spine as hauled himself up, sprawling his hand across her taught stomach, pressing his lips just below her ear and purring; "How much for a hands on expedition?"  
The short breath Libby sucked in didnt go amiss, nor did the rush of blood flushing her cheeks, but she really was very, _very_ late for work.  
"Sorry Barlow." Libby wrangled herself way, reluctantly, from groping hands and lifted from the bed, standing in all her glorious nakedness. "This is an eyes only expedition. I am **horribly** late for work and Amanda is going to kick my ass if i don't get these briefs to her by five."  
"You ass.." Gary pondered almost to himself, enchanted by said item which was currently wiggling away in front of him as Libby swooped quickly to gather up her shredded underwear from the night before. Before he'd even thought about it, he'd swung his legs over the side of the bed, resuming the position Libby had just vacated and grabbed two handfuls of thick flesh in his hands. "..can afford to stay here for a little while longer.. surely?" He pressed his lips to her lower back as he spoke, the gentle scratching of two day stubble sending Libby weak at the knees after only seven seconds of her being on her feet.  
"No Gary.." She spoke unconvincingly, quite enjoying the feeling of her boyfriends hands groping at her arse. "It _really_ cant. Aren't you suppose to be working anyway?" She turned her head over her shoulder in time to see Garys eyebrows flicker skyward, a slow boyish grin forming at her hips. His lips were sinfully smooth no matter what part of her body they were touching.  
"Beauty of being your own boss..." His voice was deathly low as he sunk his teeth into Libby's hip, making her yelp and jerk away from his flexing fingers.  
"Dont bullshit me Barlow." She turned in his grasp to shoot him a terse look as she stood between his naked thighs, the only thin covering what she could only assume to be his semi-erect dick being the thin cotton sheets that they had as good as ruined the night before. "You always have plans for world domination."  
"Right now the only damn thing i want to dominate is you."

Libby had to drop her hands to his shoulders for support, the look in his eyes nearly knocking her clean off her feet and Gary smirked inwardly, loving the fact that she so blatantly got hot and bothered by him.  
"Come on." He leant forwards, hands slipping down to the tops of the thighs and fingers flexing restlessly as he ghosted his lips across her navel. "Stay."  
There was a moment of silence, maybe no longer than three or four seconds as Libby weighed out her options, catching her full bottom lip deliciously between naturally straight teeth as she thought. Eventually, she spoke quietly; "You know I can't.."  
"I know you want to." Gary pressed, alarmed by his own necessity to have her again. That's what sex with her was. A necessity. He'd had sex before of course, God knows he had. But it had been sleazy one night stands in hotels of Amsterdam or Frankfurt just to let off some stream and fuel a flourishing ego. There had been a different girl every night but each one had been no different to the last and there are only so many times you can force yourself through a bad shag before it comes less of a pleasure and more of a chore. And then along came Libby. And suddenly sex became something beyond a pleasure, a deep rooted carnal need to _have_ her over and over and over again in anyway he could happen to get her."Please." Gary had found himself rasping against her stomach the stirring in his groin letting him know that if she walked out now, it was going to be a very long, exceptionally frustrating week. She had ruined him. "I'm not going to see you for a whole seventy two hours."

Feeling her heart sink as Gary uttered the words against her midriff, Libby's temptation to call in sick weighed ever heavily on her mind, the pressing urge to have something _hot_ between her legs becoming forever harder to ignore, making her squirm gently between Gary's hard thighs. She liked the sight of him like that, practically on his knees in front of her, looking sleep mused, sex drunk and completely enchanted by her. It was a powerful feeling and Libby was almost certainly that, in that instant, there was not a thing that Gary would not have done to keep her in his bed for just a little while longer. The curvy blonde lost her newly found train of thought a second time when Gary pressed his lips to her hip this time, all the while two powerful hands imploring her to move forwards and step further between his legs.  
"Please" He mumbled again, tongue flicking out to lick a strip across her hip. The sound she made making his cock twitch; a rich, throaty moan that escaped from the smallest gap between her two swollen lips. "I'm so hot for you." Garys voice was a rumble to match and Libby wasnt sure that the can stand any longer, let alone get her self to work.  
"Don't talk like that." She pleaded, screwing shut her eyes and trying desperately to focus on something, _**anything**_ that wasn't the man sat in front of her whispering sinful things.  
Gary closed his fingers around the flesh of her backside again, squeezing and pulling and all the while slipping his fingers closer and closer to where she really needed him to be. "Why?" He shuffled further on the edge of the bed, erection slipping free of the confinements of the sheets and raging plainly against his stomach "Is it temping you to stay?"His voice had dropped so low that Libby had to strain hear him and when Gary leant forward, sucking the bottom of one of her full and painfully heavy breasts between his lips, Libby groaned loudly, arching her body into him as her hands slid from his shoulders and into his hair.  
"I have to go to work." Her breath was a pant and her words unsubstantial. Her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed herself, for just one moment, to get lost in the fingers and the mouth and the worshipping of her body. And then something snapped, because you dont become a senior partner in a law firm by the age of 27 without having a set amount of willpower, and so as Libby hauled herself away, clearing her throat, she spoke decisively enough to try and convince herself; as well as Gary. "I have to go to work. Im going to work."

Each word was an utterance of its own accord as Libby turned between Garys legs, moving with effortless sexiness away. But the growl that rumbled from Garys chest was enough to stop her in her tracks; that combined with the two powerful hands that suddenly made a biting purchase on her hips.  
"So help me God," Gary bit out, his own erection throbbing so relentlessly that he was acting on instinct alone. Sex, once again, was never something he had chased after, Sex had always come to him. But now she was walking away, and oh my God, it was... _ **hot**_. "..Libby, if you think you are walking out of here this morning without making me come one more time."  
"Gary!" Her voice was half a whine, half a moan as he pulled her back roughly, the flat palm of one hand moving around her rib cage, keeping her in place, while the other snaked deliciously over the round peach of her backside. Gary resisted the urge to slap it, favouring, instead, to drop his hand further and the sound that Libby makes when he slips two fingers between her legs and along her hot centre has him biting back his own release but he purrs in response to her desire coating his fingers.  
"Oh.. but look how badly you want to stay..."

"You dont play fair." The response was quick, her voice strained as she urged herself towards Garys curious fingers, the strong forearm banded across her chest being the only thing actually keeping her up right as her legs bailed on her right when she needed them most.  
"Who said i was playing?" Gary spoke quietly, enjoying watching her writhe and twist on his soaked fingers in a cruel sort of way. He could have watched all day, had it not have been for his straining cock and the burn of tension in his thighs as he fought to keep himself from shooting his load over her right in that instant. Libby mewled when he dropped his hand away, curling his fingers around the base of his own dick. "Do you still want to go to work?"  
"No." Libbys voice was loud, clear and sounded like a woman who knew exactly what she liked.   
"Are you sure?" Gary found his lips twisting into a victors as his left hand moved from her ribcage towards her neck, giving those luscious tits a rough squeeze along the way.  
Libby staggered backwards as Gary urged her to do so, croaking a; "Yes." as her arms flew behind herself, clutching onto Garys forearms for support as he bend her body over his, imploring her closer still until the head of his leaking cock was pressed heavily against her aching centre.   
" _Please!_ " The word had broken from between her lips before she had even contemplated begging, but it was all Gary needed to pull her backwards in such a way that she slipped exquisitely and completely onto his erection. 

_**Fuck!**_ Gary ground his teeth, screwing his eyes shut and focusing all of his willpower on not spilling himself into her right then and there. When Libby clenched herself around him, he couldn't help the carnal sound that fell from his lips.  
"Don't do that, God damn it Libby. If you want this to last don't. Do. That." There was an experimental thrust on his part and he groaned again. Fuck she was tight. Or maybe it was the angle. Or maybe it was the-  
" _Ohh!_ " Gary's head dropped back on his neck as Libby clenched around his cock again, grinding herself onto him as he pulled her down onto his lap, one hand still banded across her throat as the other gripped her hip. And when Libby shifted her weight as rolled her hips on top of him, her thighs parallel to his own, Gary jerked his dick even further inside of her, simultaneously hitting that delicious spot and stretching her completely.  
"Gary my legs-" Libby choked, so blind with lust and crazed with the need for release that she didn't care that she couldn't stand of her own accord. Gary's only answer was a lewd growl, his hand on her neck tightening and tipping it back against his shoulder as he jerked his body up into hers.   
"Jesus Libby..." He rasped in her ear over the relentless sound of her continual whimpering as he slammed his hips into hers over and over and over again, pulling her so close to him so that they didn't know where she ended and he began.  
Libby's answering moan was a wanton cry as she lay limp under Gary's support, perspiration beginning to lick down the dip of her spine and the valley between her breasts which she grasped and pulled in her own hands, desperate for some purchase on anything at all. The sound she made was nearly loud enough to be heard over the unrelenting sound of smacking flesh, the trembling racing its way up her legs nearly rivalling the tension that was tearing its way through Gary's own body, the panting and yearning and moaning and hunger becoming as frequent as it was loud as they both concentrated on nothing more than hunting out their own release.   
Gary was first to come. Clutching onto Libby's hips and pulling her back down onto him with a salacious roar, filling her so completely with her release until she couldn't take any more and the tell tale sign of their rampant morning sex slipped back down her thick thigh.  
Libby followed quickly afterwards, seeing nothing but bright white and trying to remember what it was that she as suppose to be doing today.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shots from the original Gary and Libby Fancfiction 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyfanfiction.blogspot.co.uk/>


End file.
